


A Look Can Kill

by dianefresnel



Series: Clara Vosen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive James Potter, Angst, Chamber of Secrets, Clara Vosen, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts Second Year, Love, Multi, Original Character(s), Parents, Pining, Powerful, Romance, Witch - Freeform, book two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianefresnel/pseuds/dianefresnel
Summary: After Clara Vosen's first year at Hogwarts, she believed herself to be capable of handling almost everything. Her parents? She was learning to deal with. The new, extremely annoying Professor who seemed to be everywhere? She was dealing with him too. Her peers being rendered immobile and unresponsive? She was trying to deal with it. What she wasn't ready to deal with was her best friend being turned into stone.(Book Two)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Clara Vosen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. A New Man

"How dare you!" Angelika shrieked, gripping her handbag tighter, "You have no right to ask me where I am going anymore! Not after what you've done!"

"You're still my wife, Angelika," Marcel said, looking like he was doing his best to hold back his anger.

"I wish I wasn't," Angelika snarled, "I will try to be home by dinner, Marcel. That's all I'm telling you."

She stormed out of the house, making Marcel let of a string of curses in German. As he turned around to go back to his room, he saw Clara standing near the kitchen, holding a bowl of fruits in her hands. 

"This is all because of you," he seethed, advancing towards her, "We were happy before you decided to go and ruin our lives."

A year ago, that would've broken Clara's heart. She would've believed him. She would've hated herself.

"So you're telling me that it has nothing to do with you doing illegal things back in Austria and then having to run away and hide here and feeling frustrated with your _lowly_ job and having all of this slowly strain your marriage and you deciding to get busy with Zenobia Zabini to reduce your stress?" she asked, popping a dark blue grape in her mouth. "Or maybe you're right. It _is_ me."

"How dare you talk to your father like that?" Marcel spat, grabbing her arm roughly.

Clara looked him straight in the eye and said, "Two days ago you said you're not my father, now you're saying that you are. When you're done deciding which one it's going to be, tell me."

She shook her arm free from his grasp.

"You know where to find me, it's not that hard."

Her father had never been one to spend a lot of time with her or her brother, so he didn't frequent their rooms often. But now that she had modified her room, everyone in the house avoided her corridor like plague. It was almost funny how much a little red and gold decoration was affecting them.

Clara slammed her door shut, and collapsed on her bed. Popping two more grapes in her mouth, she reached for the letters on her nightstand that had arrived only a few minutes ago. They were from Harry and Ron, who had arranged a date to meet in Diagon Alley to buy their school supplies together. Clara was excited to see them, but she had to admit some of the excitement was also to buy her new books and stationary. She noticed an author in her reading list - Gilderoy Lockhart - whose entire bibliography, strangely enough, had been listed as compulsory, prescribed reading. Clara had never heard of him before, although from the titles he did sound extremely fascinating. 

She quickly wrote a reply, telling them she would see them there and that she couldn't wait. She would have to convince her parents somehow, which she guessed wouldn't be that hard since her mother seemed to be looking for any chance to get out of the house these days. 

Clara also wrote a letter to Hermione, asking if she would be there too. Harry and Ron wrote a lot less than Hermione and Clara did. Harry had been restricted from writing to them when he was living with his uncle, and now that he was at the Burrow, he seemed to be too busy having fun to write very often. And Ron was - well - Ron, so he didn't write either. Hermione and Clara had both decided that it was probably a guy thing - not writing a lot of letters. So they both wrote to each other instead, a little too often almost. Hermione was, no surprise, an amazing writer. Most days, the highlight of Clara's day would be reading her long, detailed descriptions of all the muggle objects in her house that Clara was unfamiliar with and all the fun activities she did with her parents. Sometimes, Hermione would also send Clara still pictures - Polaroids, she called them. Pictures of her room, her old school, the park near her house - anything and everything. Clara kept all of it safely locked up in her closet. 

She herself sent Hermione some of the more lighter books from their library, most of them having to do with their research related to Harry's father, others just simple reads that she knew Hermione would enjoy. No one was going to notice a few missing books from their vast collection and Hermione would appreciate their value more than anyone in the Vosen house. Her father only liked collecting them for the sake of owning the more ancient, original copies, and her mother kept them around because they made for good decor. Edmund, on the other hand, used to love reading when he was little. However, nowadays, he spent almost all of his time away at his girlfriend's place to avoid all the fighting that went on in their own house. 

_Fighting_. That was all that happened under their roof anymore. Whether it was her parents fighting with each other, or ganging up together to fight with her, it was all getting unbelievably tiring. Clara couldn't wait for Hogwarts to reopen. She had decided she wouldn't be returning home until the next summer. 

Since the day Clara and Edmund had returned back home from Hogwarts, each dinner had been memorable. The initial silence and awkwardness between everyone was deliberately but surely morphing into contempt for one another. Cutting words and looks of pure hatred were exchanged; angry disagreements that would last the whole duration of the meal; angry slamming of door and unnecessary banging of the utensils. So, it was safe to say they were all memorable. However, they all paled in comparison to what came through their front door that night.

It was almost dinnertime, and Clara was anticipating another round of her now routine shouting match with her parents. However, she was still in her room when she heard chattering from downstairs. It was a man and a woman, and the man's voice, she could tell from the accent, was not her fathers. Curious, she hurriedly put on her night-robe over her pajamas, and rushed downstairs.

Her mother was back, and with her in the living room was a tall mad. She helped him take off his coat and hung it on the coat rack, her fingers lingering on his shoulder a few seconds too long. He was a handsome man with golden blonde curls who didn't look a day older than twenty five. He was wearing a well tailored, maroon suit and a fancy blue bow tie, which perfectly complimented his gorgeous blue eyes. Clara could feel her stomach tickle with excitement and she wished later on that it really hadn't. 

When her mother spotted her, she grinned happily as if overjoyed to see her _darling daughter_ and then motioned for Clara to come to her. Clara couldn't what was happening, but forced her legs to move in their general direction. 

"Sweetheart," her mother said, giddily, "Come here, won't you? Meet Gilderoy! He's going to be your teacher at school this year!"

She couldn't believe this was the same woman who called her a ' _permanent vile stain on the Vosen and Architzis families_ ' at breakfast that morning. 

"Nice to meet you, Clara," _Gilderoy_ said, extending his hand.

Clara flushed and shook it.

"Good to meet you, Sir," Clara said, suddenly feeling very under-dressed.

"It'll be Professor Lockhart to you," he laughed, showing off his perfect, pearly white teeth.

"Oh," Clara said, feeling embarrassed about her mistake, "Of course, Sir - Professor! Professor Lockhart."

"Come on then, Gil, I will show you to your room. You can freshen up before dinner," Angelika said, sweetly. "Tilly, come take Mr Lockhart's luggage to the guest room on the second floor!"

Tilly appeared, and did as she was told. However, she wasn't the only person was came to the room after hearing that announcement.

"Darling," Marcel said through gritted teeth, "What's going on here? And who is this _gentleman_?"

Professor Lockhart didn't let her mother speak.

"Gilderoy Lockhart," he introduced, "Order of Merlin, third class, an Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. But I'm sure you've heard of me."

"No," Marcel plainly answered, and turned to his wife, asking in a low, annoyed tone, "What is the winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award doing in _my_ house?"

"Why, I invited him to stay over with us, sweetheart," her mother replied smugly, "Gil is in town since he's going to be teaching at Hogwarts this coming semester. He was living at some lowly hotel full of muggle filth, so I asked him to spend his few days before term starts over at our home."

"It was very kind of her," the Professor said, looking at her mother with, what Clara realised with great horror were moon eyes.

Her father seemed to have noticed too as was apparent from his enraged demeanour. 

"I do get very lonely around here during the day - all alone," her mother said, "It'll do good to have someone around the house. And I'm certain Gil is excellent company."

"You do know that I live here too right?" Clara quipped. She was ignored. 

"I'm sure Tilly can show our guest to his room," her father said, "We need to talk in my study. Alone. Now."

There was something in his tone that made her mother comply. 

Clara was left alone in the living room when Edmund walked in a few minutes later. Judging from the traces of the fuscia pink lip gloss smeared all over his mouth, Clara guessed he had been at Briar's again. 

"What are you doing standing over there alone, you freak?" 

"Mother's new revenge boyfriend, who will also be our Professor at Hogwarts this year, is going to be living with us."

He blinked, "Sounds about right."

Dinner was uncomfortable. Whatever conversation Clara's parents had had, clearly didn't go the way her father wanted it to. He was quiet, but visibly livid. Lockhart's arrival had put a hold on their usual arguments, but the atmosphere of irritation and chagrin was still the same - amplified even. Lockhart didn't seem to mind, nor notice the obvious tension in the room, though. And her mother was playing along, pretending to not care either.

"I stayed in _Crete_ ," Lockhart said as he narrated his fourth story in the past fifteen minutes. "Swam with a Hippocampus there. A truly fascinating creature, if I have ever seen one!"

"Where in Crete?" Angelika asked attentively, leaning forward.

"This magical little town called _Kissamos_ ," Lockhart said, "Truly magnificent, Greece is! Beautiful scenery, beautiful food and beautiful women!"

Angelika flushed and laughed. 

The strong effect that Lockhart's beauty had initially had on Clara was now fading away. She found his stories quite annoying, and his personality far too pompous. Several of her teachers at Hogwarts had accomplished great things in their lives too, but you didn't see them going around using it to try to get it on with married women.

Later when everyone had retired to their rooms for the night - Angelika had thankfully gone to her own instead of following Lockhart to the guest room, though she did seem like she wanted to - Clara could hear her parents yelling at each other once again. She covered her ears with her pillow in an attempt to get some sleep.

The following couple of days were just as awful, especially now that Lockhart seemed to be everywhere, trying to fit himself into situations where he didn't belong. There was only one good thing that came out of his presence, really. One afternoon, Clara had approached her parents regarding the trip to Diagon Alley she wanted to take on the coming Wednesday.

"We're going on the weekend," her mother informed her, "Edmund's friends will be meeting him there."

"But my friends are going on Wednesday." Clara said, "I want to meet them too."

"His friends, daughter, don't include mudbloods," her father said. "We're going on Saturday, and that's final. Do not argue with us." 

"Not to worry, Marcel," Lockhart intervened in his usual jolly manner, "I'm going to be giving away signed copies and doing a few interviews in Diagon Alley that afternoon. I can take Clara with me! If that's alright with you, of course, Angel."

' _Angel_ ' gave him her biggest, brightest smile. That was all the approval he, and Clara, needed. 


	2. Familiar Faces

For a man who had single highhandedly fought vampires and werewolves, Lockhart wasn't the best at apparition. Their landing was one of the wonkiest Clara had ever experienced. Her parents had always travelled through apparition, so Clara was used to it now. However, after apparating sidelong Lockhart, she felt sick. She wished she hadn't eaten that extra bacon at breakfast that morning.

"Maybe we should walk down the streets," Lockhart said, glancing around at all the people staring at him, "Meet a few people, make a few days."

"No," Clara choked, "I think I'm going to vomit."

He looked horrified, as if he'd just heard a Banshee cry. They hurried off to Flourish and Blotts, however, Lockhart took her to the back of the shop, and in through a small door that was otherwise concealed, but could be opened with two taps on the wall.

"There's going to be a crowd out in the front," he explained proudly, and then said with a wink, "I can't be seen yet, right?"

"Where's the washroom?" Clara asked hurriedly.

He looked annoyed, but pointed on their left.

Clara rushed off the the washroom. After she had emptied all the contents of her stomach, she washed her face, drank some water and finally made her way to the actual shop.

She looked around at some books for a while, before finally noticing three familiar faces through the shop window. Clara grinned and walked over door, peeping outside.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were looking at the large banner stretched across the upper windows on the shop advertising Lockhart's meet and greet.

"We can actually meet him!" Hermione squealed. "I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!"

"Trust me, he doesn't seem all that great," Clara said, pushing past an older woman who was arguing with the wizard stood at the door.

"Clara!"

Hermione enveloped her in a tight hug, and both the girls laughed in excitement.

"Finally," Harry said, as Clara hugged him, and then Ron. "What took you so long?"

Clara shook her head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Did you meet him? Lockhart?" Hermione asked, as the four of them squeezed their way inside.

Lockhart was now signing his books at the back of the shop, where a line of men and women, mostly women, had gathered.

"About that," Clara said, "He's apparently a family friend. He's sort of staying with us."

Hermione froze and dropped the copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ she had been holding.

Clara gave her a smug look and followed Harry and Ron over to where the rest of the Weasleys were, along with who Clara recognised were Hermione's parents.

"Oh, there you are, kids! Oh, Clara dear! Oh, it's so nice to see you again," said Mrs. Weasley, gently pushing a stray strand of hair away from Clara's face, "How have you been?"

"I've been good, Mrs Weasley," Clara said, and then looking at her frazzled appearance, she asked with concern, "Are _you_ alright?"

"Oh - oh yes of course!" Mrs Weasley said breathlessly and kept patting her hair. "We'll be able to see him in a minute..."

"Mom wants to meet Gilderoy Lockhart," Fred said, "She wants to get a _good_ look at him."

Mrs Weasley slapped Fred's arm.

"Did he tell you what spell he used to tame the Hag?" Hermione asked Clara eagerly, "He doesn't quite mention that anywhere. I think he likes to keep his methods a secret. How mysterious!"

"Guess Hermione wants to get a _good_ look at him too," Ron scoffed.

Hermione scowled, "I just think he's brilliant, is all."

"It's okay if you think he's attractive, I did too for a while," Clara confessed.

"You don't anymore?" Harry asked her.

"I still think he's quite handsome," Clara confessed, "But for someone who claims to have done all the things he has, he seems almost a little too..."

"Dense? Foolish? Vapid?" Harry offered, looking at Lockhart who was giving outrageous poses for a short, irritable-looking man who was taking photographs of him.

"Out of the way, there," he snarled at Ron, "This is for the Daily Prophet-"

"Big deal," said Ron, rubbing his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Lockhart heard him. He looked up. He saw Ron and then Clara and then he saw Harry. He stared. Then he leapt to his feet and positively shouted, "It can't be Harry Potter?"

The crowd parted, whispering excitedly; Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's arm, and pulled him to the front.

"Clara, you didn't tell me you were friends with Harry Potter!" he said to Clara, who tried to discreetly hide behind Ron and Hermione.

Harry's face burned as Lockhart shook his hand for the photographer, who was clicking away madly, wafting thick smoke over the Weasleys.

"Nice big smile, Harry," said Lockhart, through his own gleaming teeth. "Together, you and I are worth the front page. Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've been sitting on for some time! I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Did you know that?" Hermione turned to Clara, furious.

"Um.."

"How could you not tell me something like that?" she yelled over the applause of the rest of the crowd.

"Sorry?" Clara said, "I didn't know you were so passionate about Lockhart! I would have if I knew!"

Hermione huffed.

Lockhart gave Harry an entire set of his books and then dragged him over to where Clara, the Grangers and the Weasleys were. Harry managed to make his was out of Lockhart's grasp.

"Harry Potter, Clara? Really?" he said, giving a playful, but forceful clap on her back, "You are one little secret keeper!"

Why was everyone suddenly thinking she was keeping things from them?

"I didn't really know-"

But Lockhart was looking over at all the people who were rushing to him once again, begging fro his attention.

"Right then," he said, cutting her off, "I'll meet you here in about three hours and then we can head back."

"Three hours?" she asked incredulously.

"Are you Clara's guardian?" Mrs Weasley asked, her face now completely red.

"For the day, yes, ma'am," Lockhart said putting his charm on, "Her mother is a _special_ friend of mine, so I am just doing her a favour."

"Oh, how lovely-" Mrs Weasley said, but then stopped mid sentence as she too, like everyone else, realised what he meant.

Clara couldn't believe he'd said that. She felt beyond embarrassed.

"Ta," he said, turning on his heels and walking away gracefully.

There was an awkward silence and Clara shut her eyes and shook her head. Mrs Weasley placed a comforting hand on her shoulder from behind her.

"You do know that you're always welcome to spend time at the Burrow, don't you?" she said, sympathetically. "If things get too rough at home."

Clara grimaced and thanked her with all the sincerity she could muster up. She knew Mrs Weasley was coming from a good place, but she really didn't want all their dirty laundry being aired out like that.

Harry had given the set of book he received from Lockhart away to Ginny, so he suggested that the four of them go get their own sets. Just as they were about to head to the bookstand, none other than Draco Malfoy popped up to say hello.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" he sneered. "Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny, defensively. 

"Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy. 

"Which is more than we can say for you," Clara said, "Judging by your parents, I wouldn't hope for a lot if I were you."

She regretted saying those words as soon as they had escaped her mouth. It's like she was asking for it.

"You're one to speak, Vosen," Draco laughed, "Mother has told me about everything that goes on at your house. At least my parents don't go around s-"

"You really need to shut up, Malfoy," Ron glared, stopping him from saying what they already knew he was going to. 

Clara was immensely thankful for Ron's diversion. However, Malfoy decided to target him next - as he usually did. It was a pattern Clara had noticed. It was always Harry, then her, then Ron and then finally Hermione. It was like Malfoy had a checklist that he ticked off each day; like a to do list he had to complete or his day wouldn't be productive. She wondered what he did during his summer, now that he didn't get to see any of them each day. He must be really lonely. Good.

This time, it wasn't just Draco picking fights. It was his father too, trying to insult Mr Weasley and pick fights with him. Hagrid had to stop the two from getting into a physical altercation. Mrs Weasley scolded her husband for falling into Mr Malfoy's bait as Clara and Hermione said their goodbyes to each other and Harry and Ron. 

"Just a few more weeks," Harry assured Clara, "Then you'll be at Hogwarts, and you don't have to go back for months."

"Yeah," Clara said, not feeling very optimistic.

"Just stay in your room," Hermione said, "Maybe you can read up _Codex of the Oblivion_. It's too heavy to owl it to me, but it's referenced in so many books - I believe it could have just what we're looking for!"

"I'll do that," Clara promised. "Sounds better than doing nothing - and listening to them yell at each other for hours - and oh! - who am I kidding - my family is doomed - and I'm doomed too!"

They all stared Clara silently, before Ron finally said, "You're starting to sound like Harry, mate."

"No, I'm not!" Clara protested, at the same time Harry exclaimed, "I don't sound like that!"

"Yes, you are," Ron told Clara with a sigh, before turning to Harry, "And, yes, you do."

Hermione solemnly in agreement. 

"I can ask mum to send you some chocolate cake, Clara," Ginny offered quietly, sensing the tension in the group. She was standing awkwardly next to Ron, looking very out of place. 

Clara smiled gratefully. "That would be great, Ginny. Thanks!"

Ginny looked pleased with herself. 

After some nagging from Mrs Weasley, they all finally said goodbye, and Harry, along with the Weasleys and the Grangers, left the book shop.

Clara still had a couple of hours on hand, so she decided to spend them going around Diagon Alley and spending as much of the money her father had scammed out of the entirety of the Austrian Wizarding population as she possibly could. 

She bought a couple of extremely adorable dresses from _Twilfitt and Tatting's_ for herself. She also purchased an especially expensive maroon one that matched Hermione's approximate measurements, because the idea of her father finding out that she spent a Hundred and Forty-Four Galleons on a gift for a muggleborn gave her immense pleasure. 

Her next stop was _Sugarplum's Sweet Shop_ , where she purchased enough sweets to feet the entire Weasley family. She figured she could eat chocolate frogs for dinner and skip a couple of dinners on particularly bad days. She would've preferred to just have Tilly bring her her food in her own room, but her mother didn't permit anyone to eat in their rooms and Tilly was forbidden from doing so. If you wanted to eat, you had to do it in the dining room. So sweets were her next best option. 

Clara finally stopped by _Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions_. She had finally hit puberty, and the zits on her face didn't seem to stop popping up. She had heard Blair telling Edmund about Madam Pimpernelle's famous _Zit Zapping Potion_ that actually worked, and Clara was extremely curious and also extremely desperate. A shop assistant guided her to the right section after Clara described her problem to the woman. She quickly found what she was looking for, and grabbed a handful of the glass bottles. She had a feeling she would need them throughout the year.

Just as she was about to walk to the billing counter, someone showed up behind her.

"Are you sure you need so many of those?" Cedric Diggory asked her. 

Clara flushed.

"Precaution," she answered simply.

"You barely have three spots on your face," he said in a tone that Clara guessed was supposed to be reassuring, "It's not that bad."

"I'm having a good day," Clara stated.

That shut him up.

"What are you even doing here?" she asked, truly curious. His face was as good as they get. There was no scope for improvement left. 

"Eyelash growing potion," he answered. 

Clara squinted and observed his pretty eyelashes for a second, before saying, "They're decent, you don't need that potion."

He grinned, "Thanks. But I didn't mean for me."

He gestured towards an older woman who was standing a few feet away from them. She resembled him a lot, and Clara guessed it was his mother. 

"Right," Clara said, embarrassed, "Why would you ever need a beautifying potion, right?"

"Hey!" Cedric said, laughing in mock defence, "Don't blame me - you said it yourself!"

Clara gave him a look and grabbed an extra bottle of the potion from the rack, before walking over to the counter to pay for it.

"See you around Hogwarts, Clara!" Cedric said.

"Oh, so now you remember my name?" Clara asked over her shoulder.

"It's hard to forget a pretty girl who fights trolls," he said with a grin, before waving at her and walking over to his mother. 

Clara didn't feel so embarrassed after that. Her hands numb from carrying her numerous purchases, she happily met up with Lockhart when it was time for them to head back. She got sick again from his atrocious Apparition, but after meeting her friends and running into the cutest boy at her school as well as all the retail therapy she had indulged in, she didn't mind. Even as she ran into her room and tossed her purchases onto her bed, before running to her bathroom to throwing up once more, she didn't feel as pessimistic about things as she had earlier. She would get to go back to Hogwarts once more, and be in an environment where she felt wanted and loved. She realised that being stuck in her house for weeks on end without any physical communication with people who enjoyed her company had made her feel so hopeless in the first place. The thought of it felt so much more tangible now after seeing the people who made all of it special in the first place. She couldn't wait to have it all once again.

And she also had that chocolate cake to look forward to. 


	3. Two/Four

Clara's father didn't come to drop her and Edmund off on the first of September. He had been silent and locked up in his office all the time ever since Lockhart had left their house for Hogwarts a couple of days ago. Her parents had stopped talking to each other completely at this point, and Clara could tell that something had happened that she wasn't aware of. She wasn't too sad about it - the house was quieter and the meals were considerably more bearable. 

Not that it mattered anymore, she would be far away from that place in a few hours. She would be at Hogwarts. 

Clara left her mother without saying goodbye once they were at the station. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be missed - her mother was more interested in saying goodbye to her darling son, who was beyond pissed at her after the events that have occurred over the summer. Clara dragged her luggage behind her with one hand while she had her other hand tightly wrapped around Pip's cage. Once she was on the other side of the platform, she made her way to the train with great difficulty. She didn't spot Hermione, Harry or Ron, however, she did run into Dean and Neville, and made her way onto the train with them. They found Hermione in a compartment in the Gryffindor section of the train, with a book open in her lap and a dreamy expression on her face. 

As soon as she saw them, she jumped out of her seat and hugged Clara. 

"About time someone showed up!" she said.

"You showed up an hour early, didn't you?" Clara asked her.

She flushed but admitted, "I like to take precautions."

She hurriedly shut the book she was reading and tried to hide it from Clara as she shoved it into her bag. It was too late, however, because Clara had already read the title - _Marauding with Monsters by Gilderoy Lockhart_. 

She felt her heart sink as she suddenly remembered he was going to be at Hogwarts too.

"You won't believe what happened with me over the summer," Dean said excitedly with a large grin. 

"Were you able to sleep with your pet toad without fear of accidentally squishing him underneath you?" Neville asked hopefully.

Hermione looked at him with concern.

"No, Neville!" Dean said giving him a weird look, before telling them proudly, "I got to meet Chris Hughton!"

Clara was lost. She had no idea who that was, so she looked at Hermione for help.

"He's a muggle footballer," Hermione explained in a low voice.

Clara wasn't sure what football was, but she congratulated Dean and so did Hermione.

"Who is that?" Neville asked innocently.

Clara and Hermione watched pitifully as Dean's face fell and he dejectedly began to explain to Neville who Chris Hughton was. Their compartment door suddenly burst open and Seamus walked in, grinning widely.

"There you guys are!" he said, as he shut the compartment door behind him, "I almost missed the train. Mum took too long doing her hair so Mrs Brocklehurst doesn't notice her new lopsided haircut-"

"Did you see Harry and Ron, Seamus?" Hermione cut him off.

"Uh, not on my way, no," Seamus answered, taking a seat between Neville and Dean. "It's all wonky in the back, and the right side is inches shorter than the left!"

Hermione didn't seem especially interested in Mrs Finnigan's haircut. She looked worried.

"They're probably with Fred and George," Clara assured her.

"We should go and check once," Hermione insisted. 

"Do you like spending your rides looking for others?" Clara asked. "Don't you want to just... sit back and relax? It's so beautiful outside and-"

However, Hermione gave her a pleading look, and she resigned with a tired sigh. They told the boys they'd be back soon and left the compartment. 

They both parted ways, and Clara noticed that Hermione had purposefully sent her in the direction of the Ravenclaw and Slytherin side of the train, while she got to go to the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff sections.

Clara ran into Sue Li and Lisa Turpin, and later Anthony Goldstein, none of whom had seen Harry or Ron. Clara was starting to get worried too now. She found herself hoping that they were in the Slytherin section, getting into a fight with Malfoy. But all she found in the Syltherin compartments were a bunch a dirty looks, occasional yell demanding the 'filthy Gryffindor' to leave and her brother aggressively snogging a girl who was most definitely not his girlfriend. 

Clara was surprised and also a little disgusted once she noticed that Edmund's hands had disappeared underneath the girl's shirt. Last she had checked, he was still dating Briar Delacroix.

"Kind of ironic how you were always vocal about how unhappy you were with mother's relationship with Lockhart, but then here you are doing the same thing yourself."

Edmund shot up from his seat, hair dishevelled and face flushed. 

"What are you doing?" he asked in shock.

"What are _you_ doing?" Clara repeated, looking at the blonde who was now adjusting her shirt.

"Doesn't concern you, sister," Edmund said, "What are you doing here in the first place."

"Oh, right!" Clara said, suddenly remembering her main objective, "Have you seen Harry? Or Ron?"

"No I haven't," he replied dismissively, "Now, leave. And not a word of this to anyone."

Clara 'humf'ed. 

The blonde cleared her throat, "Ned, does she mean Harry Potter and his redhead friend?"

Clara looked at her urgently, "Yes, I do - have you seen them?"

"Yeah, they were at platform 9¾ earlier - no clue after that," she said uncertainly. "Hope that helps."

"Thanks, it does," Clara said gratefully, "She's nicer than Briar - should've spent the summer with her instead."

"What does she mean - spent the summer with Delacroix?" the girl asked, "Ned, didn't you break up with her?"

There was silence.

"Oops," Clara muttered.

"I think I told you to leave," Edmund said angrily.

"Yeah, I think I will do that now," Clara agreed, and with a polite smile, she escaped. 

After going through the rest of the Slytherin compartments and coming up with nothing, she finally met up with Hermione outside their own compartment. It was evident from Hermione's face that she had been unsuccessful too.

"All I managed to do was run into Draco Malfoy," she said. "I got you to go to the Slytherin compartments and somehow still managed to run into him. I'm cursed."

"What did he do now?"

"Said I should have stayed away liked Harry and Ron," she said.

Clara shook her head, "One of these days someone is going to put him in his place."

"I'd rather hope it's us," Hermione said, "I wonder how he knows that Harry and Ron are missing. You don't think he did something?"

"He could have," Clara agreed, "But there's also the possibility that he was looking for Harry to argue with and couldn't find him either."

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"We should wait until the train stops at Hogsmeade," Clara said, "Hopefully, they'll show up. There isn't a whole lot we can do right away."

Hermione and Clara walked back to their compartment dejectedly. Clara was worried more than she had been a few hours ago, but still not as worried as Hermione. Harry had lived through Voldemort twice before, he could live through a train ride. She joined Dean, Neville and Seamus in a game of Exploding Snap after Hermione refused to participate. They played a few games, before getting bored of it and instead sitting back and chatting once again.

Hermione remained anxious throughout the whole train ride. She even refused to eat the mountain of sweets that Clara and Dean bought off the trolley lady. Clara light heartedly made fun of her for worrying so much, but in her heart, she appreciated how great of a friend Hermione could be. 

Soon the train reached Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron never got off the train, and they were nowhere to be seen on the platform either. Clara and Hermione asked around once more, but people were rushing by them in a hurry to get on the carriages, without paying them much attention.

Clara saw Hagrid calling out for all the first years to follow him. He looked busy, so she decided not to bother him. She did, however, notice little Ginny standing among a group of first year girls, looking around the crowd timidly.

"Hey," Clara said, waving at her, "Ginny! Hi!"

Ginny beamed as soon as she saw Hermione and Clara. 

"Best of luck for your sorting!" Clara said, at the same time Hermione began, "Have you seen Ron and Harry? They're missi-OW!"

Clara pinched Hermione's wrist and gave her a look. Ginny had gotten paler on hearing Hermione's words.

"Ron's missing?" she asked worriedly.

"No, he's not, Ginny," Clara quickly said, sparing Hermione a look, "He's around - don't worry about him. Just relax and let the hat do everything. You'll be great! Right, Hermione?"

"Y-yes! You have nothing to worry about," Hermione said quickly. 

Ginny didn't look convinced, but she didn't have any time to ask them questions, because Hagrid had started walking towards the boats. 

Clara and Hermione waved her goodbye, before getting on a carriage with a couple of fourth year Ravenclaws. They didn't talk about Harry and Ron being missing in the carriage because any news about Harry Potter always seemed to spread around pretty fast at Hogwarts. And if Harry and Ron had somehow managed to get themselves in trouble, Hermione and Clara didn't want to get them in more trouble by alerting everyone of their absence. Their discretion didn't end up helping the boys much, though. 

Ginny easily got sorted into Gryffindor, making Hermione, Clara and all of her brothers erupt into cheers. All except one. Ron and Harry weren't in the great hall either. They missed the sorting, they missed the Sorting Hat's song, they missed Lockhart's welcome speech (Clara envied them) and they also missed Malfoy's gleeful remarks about their absence. 

"Granger! Vosen!" he called out from the Slytherin table, where he was surrounded by his snickering friends, "Your boyfriends finally leave you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and told Clara to ignore him. 

"Do you think he's thinking of Harry as my boyfriend, or Ron?" Clara asked her, appearing convincingly unbothered.

Hermione looked at her suspiciously and asked, "Does it matter? He's making it up anyway."

"Yeah, just wondering what goes on in Malfoy's stupid head," Clara said with a shrug.

Halfway through the meal, when Hermione had bitten off half of her fingernails with worry, and Clara had ripped the chicken in her plate to shreds with her fork, they started hearing the weirdest of stories. 

"Harry Potter came to school on a flying car!" 

"Did you hear? Potter and his friend flew to school?" 

"They're so cool!"

"It's not cool, Jen! Didn't you hear - they've been expelled!"

"What's happening?" Clara asked Dean, who shrugged, looking just as confused. 

"I suppose Harry and Ron flew to school on a flying car?" Seamus guessed, looking confused but impressed at the same time.

"It's true, everything you're hearing!" Clara heard Fred boasting proudly, with George joining him, "Our father owns a flying car! My little brother drove it to school with Harry Potter!"

Ginny, sitting next to them, looked fascinated. 

Hermione, on the other hand, was far from impressed. She was pale and was shaking her head defiantly. 

"They wouldn't. They wouldn't," She muttered, "They know better than that! They would never do that!"

Only, Clara knew they would. That was exactly the kind of thing they would do. She sighed worriedly, hoping they would get six years of detention instead of getting expelled. 

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape had rushed away from the feast, probably to deal with whatever situation Harry and Ron had created. Lockhart was trying to handle the buzzing students after soft-spoken Professor Flitwick has failed miserably. 

"We're going to have an amazing year together - all of us," he boomed, "I will bring colour to your dull, old life at Hogwarts! Now that I'm here, there will be less of that boring learning and more of fun magic! Are- are you all listening? Hey! Listen-"

Clara believed him when he said there was going to be less of learning. His voice was drowned out by all the chatter in the Hall - not even Hermione was listening to him. She was still muttering under her breath, now looking considerably more pissed off. 

It was a few minutes before Professor McGonagall rushed into the hall and hushed everyone down with one word.

"Silence!"

Everyone looked at her attentively, surprised. 

"You may retire to your dormitories for the night. Classes start tomorrow. You will all receive your schedules at breakfast tomorrow, so be on time," she said crisply, "Good night."

Clara had to pull Hermione out of her seat and drag her to the dormitory. She was angry now, completely red in the face. 

"How foolish do they have to be?" she spat, "I bet you this was Ron's idea! Only he can come up with something as stupid as this. And how reckless of Harry to go along with it!"

She didn't know about Malfoy, but Clara knew now who she thought Hermione's boyfriend was.

"I hope they get detention of each day of the week! Merlin! - Do you think they already lost points for Gryffindor? What are we going to do?"

"It'll be alright, Hermione," Clara said. 

Hermione refused to go inside until Harry and Ron got there, so Clara leaned against a wall and slid down to sit on the ground right in front of the Fat Lady. Hermione started pacing, going on about how reckless and stupid the boys were getting and how they should both actively try to discourage their behaviour. Clara was worried, but she was also extremely tired. 

She loved her friends, but they could be exhausting.

It was a while before they saw the boys marching towards them with matching grins. That only seemed to enrage Hermione. 

"There you are! Where have you been? The most ridiculous rumours - someone said you'd been expelled for crashing a flying car!"

"Well, we haven't been expelled," Harry assured.

He then grinned and waved at Clara, walking over to stand next to where she was sitting. He offered her a hand and she pulled herself up with his help. She shook her head disapprovingly, but quietly said thanks. 

"You're not telling me you did fly here?" Hermione scolded Ron. 

"Skip the lecture," he said impatiently, "and tell us the new password."

"It's wattlebird," informed Clara, "I'm just glad you're not expelled."

"Thanks," Ron said gratefully. 

Hermione glared at them, "That's not the point-"

Her words were cut short, however, as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and there was a sudden storm of clapping. Arms reached through the portrait hole to pull Harry and Ron inside. Clara and Hermione shared an exasperated look. 

The boys took in all the applauding and backslaps for a while, before noticing Percy's glare and running away to their dormitory.

"Night," Ron back to them, Harry offering a moderately decent "Good Night" before they were gone.

"Can you believe them?" Hermione asked outrageously, "We waited up for them!"

Clara shrugged, "Let's go get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Hermione looked like she wanted to follow Ron and Harry to their dormitory and give them a piece of her mind. But she reluctantly followed Clara to their own room. Clara could tell from Hermione's red face that the conversation was far from over; Ron and Harry would be hearing all about how disappointed she was in them. Clara couldn't wait. 


	4. Shiny New Toys

"You couldn't have waited for Mrs Weasley to come back to the other side? You do know Hogwarts is connected to the floo network?"

"We panicked," was Harry's simple answer, "And I didn't know that, no."

Clara and Harry were seated next to Harry's father's comatose body. Clara thought the setting was a little odd - them just sitting there next to James Potter like that. But Harry didn't seem to mind. She noticed he seemed almost happy. 

Clara had been awoken early by Fay that morning, informing her than Harry was waiting for her in the common room. She had hurriedly showered and gotten into her uniform and rushed downstairs. He told her he was visiting his father, and asked her if she wanted to join him. He seemed excited, but also understandably nervous to go, so she agreed. Madam Pomfrey still didn't seem too comfortable with the idea of them visiting Mr Potter, but she let them in. 

Mr Potter looked just like he had three months ago. Not a hair out of place, Clara noted, as she stared at his face. 

"Are you upset with us?" Harry asked her.

"No I'm not."

"You're jealous then? That we didn't let you fly with us in style?" Harry joked.

Clara gave him a disapproving look, "As impressive as it was, I'm not jealous that I narrowly escaped getting expelled on he first day back."

"So you did think it was impressive," Harry grinned. "I knew it."

"Shut up, Potter."

"He hasn't said a word," Harry joked.

Clara gasped.

"Don't joke about that! He can hear you!"

Harry smiled, "Do you think he found it funny?"

"A joke about his own coma? I'd rather hope not," Clara admonished, before muttering quietly, "Maybe a little."

When it was time for breakfast, they reluctantly left the infirmary. Harry promised his father he would visit again.

Their good mood didn't last too long though. Hermione still seemed extremely upset with Harry and Ron, and a little peeved about the fact that Clara had so readily forgiven the boys. She didn't talk to any of them, instead openly and intently reading Voyages with Vampires by Gildeory Lockhart, making sure Clara saw the book too. 

Ron, on the other hand, got a howler from Mrs. Weasley. It was worse than the Howler Clara had received the year before. She had to admit she was shocked. The few times she had met Ron's mother, she had seemed like a kind, doting mother and an extremely approachable person. The woman speaking through the howler, on the other hand, was frightening. Ron looked understandably spooked, and Hermione almost smug, as she once again lectured him. 

Once they had received their schedules, they accordingly headed for Herbology, which was their first class. Hermione seemed to think the boys had now been punished enough by Mrs Weasley and was being perfectly friendly again. Harry had been pulled aside by Lockhart, making his join the three of the late for class. He didn't look to happy when he did.

"I can understand why you kept complaining about him in your letters now," he had said mournfully, "I get it." 

Clara only felt her optimism for the new year dissipate when Hermione informed them during lunch that they had DADA with Lockhart later in the afternoon.   
  
"Why, have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?" Ron had asked Hermione. Hermione had snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously and guiltily staring at Clara .  
  
They finished lunch and went outside into the overcast courtyard to relax before DADA. Hermione helped Clara understand her technique to turn the beetle into a button while Harry and Ron stood talking about Quidditch. It wasn't long before they were interrupted by Dennis Creevey's little brother, Colin Creevey, asking Harry for a photograph. Hermione and Clara giggled at Harry's embarrassment. 

"Someone fancies Harry," Hermione whispered.

"Colin's not the only one," Clara said, staring at Draco Malfoy who was now approaching them with his cronies.   
  
"Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos, Potter?" he said. 

Draco wouldn't let it drop, and gathered a crowd around where they were all sitting. A crowd that included Lockhart. Lockhart proceeded, much to Malfoy's pleasant surprise, to pose for a picture with Harry. Clara had often wondered in the first few months for of first year whether being friends with Harry Potter would be difficult - would she be ignored and seen as unremarkable compared to him? She was being ignored right now, but she found that she really didn't mind it. In fact, she hoped Lockhart ignored her a tad bit more.

When the four of them finally managed to get to class, Harry was quiet and fuming with embarrassment and anger, his glare directed at Lockhart who was prancing around in front of the class. 

"You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club," said Ron. 

"Shut up," snapped Harry. 

Lockhart gave them another introduction, which gave Clara second hand embarrassment. He went on and on, talking about himself - and his books - and his adventures - and himself.

"Maybe Dumbledore will realise how awful of a teacher he is and throw him out?" Clara suggested. 

_And a homewrecker,_ _too_ , she thought. 

"Awful?" asked Hermione, sounding offended but not once taking her eyes off of Lockhart, "I think he's a great teacher."

Clara, Harry and Ron looked at her ridiculously. They turned out to be right. Lockhart was a terrible teacher. He made them take a ridiculous test - a test that only Hermione passed - and proceeded to set a cage of Cornish Pixies free on his students, after which, he ran away from the classroom, leaving Harry, Clara, Ron and Hermione to take care of his mess. Hermione didn't seem to mind much, but the other three were already getting tired of Lockhart's antics. 

Apart from Lockhart, they also had Colin Creevey to worry about. And Draco Malfoy. Who had both made their presence known on the Quidditch field the following day during the Gryffindor team's practice. Clara was eating a slice of toast, watching the Gryffindor team practising, when suddenly she saw the Slytherin Quidditch team walking onto the field. Clara stared at her brother. He didn't fit in with the rest of them. Mostly because he didn't look like a troll like the rest of the all male team. It didn't take long for the Gryffindor team t notice, and they landed on the field immediately. Clara could see the beginnings of a fight. 

"Should we go there?" Hermione asked.

"No reason to," said Clara, observing the heated conversation that was taking place between Wood and Flint. 

However, suddenly, Draco Malfoy appear 

"I've changed my mind," said Clara, immediately getting up from her seat, "Let's go."

She marched towards the group, Hermione and Ron behind her. 

“Oh, look,” said Flint, noticing the three of them, “A field invasion.”   
  
“What’s happening?” Ron asked Harry. “Why aren’t you playing?"

"More importantly, what’s he doing here?” Clara asked, pointing at Malfoy.  
  
“I’m the new Slytherin Seeker, Vosen,” said Malfoy, smugly. “Everyone’s just been admiring the brooms my father’s bought our team.”  
  
Clara saw Ron gape, open mouthed, at the seven broomsticks in front of him.  
  
“Good, aren’t they?” said Malfoy smoothly. “But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them.” 

"I'd buy Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones for the entire Gryffindor team," Clara challenged, "But then there would be a level playing field, and you would never stand a chance against them!"

"As if father would ever let you," Edmund sneered.

"He gives me money. If I suddenly want to buy half a dozen broomsticks with it, it's my business," Clara snapped, "Not that Gryffindor needs them anyway - they don't need shiny brooms to win."

“Because no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in,” added Hermione sharply. “They got in on pure talent.”  
  
The smug look on Malfoy’s face flickered.  
  
“No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood,” he spat.

Then all hell broke lose. Fred and George tried to attack Malfoy, who was hidden behind Flint, Alicia and Angelina were cursing the Gryffindors, however Ron was the angriest. He pulled out his broken, spellotape-d wand and shot a spell at Malfoy that backfired and hit Ron instead. 

“Ron! Ron! Are you all right?” squealed Hermione.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap. The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter. The Gryffindors were gathered around Ron, who kept belching large, glistening slugs. Nobody seemed to want to touch him.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Clara carried him to Hagrid's hut, hiding from Lockhart on their way there. Hagrid welcomed them in and handed Ron a large copper basin to collect all the slugs he was throwing up. Hermione explained to Hagrid what had happened, and Ron, Hagrid and Clara got heated when she came to the part about Draco calling her a mudblood.

"If anyone's a disgrace to our world, it's him and his family," spat Clara, and Ron said something in agreement, but it was muffled due to a slug sliding out of his mouth. 

Hagrid then brought up Lockhart, which once again set Harry off. Clara hadn't dreamt at the beginning of the year that anyone would hate that man more than her, but here they were. 

Their days seemed to be going by faster than usual, what with trying keep with all the schoolwork assigned to them and trying to avoid Lockhart. Harry always walked around like a angry zombie, and so did the rest of the Gryffindor team. It was as if they had completely given up hope on winning. 

"What if we really do it?" Clara had asked Hermione during Herbology one day. "Get the brooms they want? It only sounds fair to me that they should have them."

Hermione looked at Harry's slumped over form and then back at Clara, "It would help. But they must be fairly expensive."

"I'll take care of that," Clara promised. 

It was a while before they found time, one Saturday afternoon, to write a letter to Quality Quidditch Supplies down in Diagon Alley, placing an order for seven Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. It burned a hole in Clara's pocket, but she had enough money saved to afford it. There wasn't a lot she spent on while she was at Hogwarts, so her yearly allowance was usually saved up. 

It was in the first week of October, early one morning at breakfast, when her packages were finally delivered. Harry was glumly telling them about his encounter with Filch and the Kwikspell course, and how he had promised Nick to attend his deathday party. Suddenly, seven great owls, all carrying long, heavy packages flew into Great Hall one after the other, dropping the packages along the Gryffindor table. Breakfast was almost over, so most of the food and drinks had disappeared, however whatever remained went everywhere. There were yelps and loud remarks from all over the table as people looked at the packages suspiciously. 

"What's this?" asked Ron, suspiciously. 

"Why don't you try opening it?" suggested Hermione with excitement.

Ron looked at he suspiciously, before carefully tearing open the brown paper.

Hermione rolled her eye, "Honestly, Ronald?"

She slapped his hand away and tore open the package, revealing the very same shiny broom that the Slytherin team had been parading around for the past month. She handed it to Alicia, who was sitting a few seat away from them. Alicia sat frozen in her seat.

"W-what?" 

"Malfoy was starting to get really annoying," said Clara, "This'll show him."

Once everyone realised what was happening, everyone at the table went mad. It was like Christmas had come early; everyone was tearing away at the paper to uncover their presents. Clara snatched one of the brooms from a third year and handed it to Harry, who still looked surprised. 

"You better win now, Potter," Clara told him, "I'm selling these off if you don't."

The gently caressed the brand new, shiny handle of the broom, before looking up at her. 

"Clara," he said silently, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she grinned.

"Vosen!" It was Wood. He looked like he was about to kiss her on the lips. "You're an honorary member of the team now!" he declared. 

Clara grinned, "What does that get me?"

"If we win, you get to touch the trophy," he offered generously. "And take a picture with it!"

Clara tried to look enthusiastic as she thanked him.

Fred and George announced that they were forever indebted to Clara and Hermione, and they were going to crash the Slytherin team practise right away to inform them about this new development. 

Ron, too, seemed overjoyed. 

"You'll have no use for the Two Thousand, mate," he told Harry happily, "Might as well gift it to me for Christmas." 

Hermione seemed pleased with herself. 

"That'll keep them from being all mopey," she told Clara.

Clara sighed, "For a week, you mean? Before something new comes up."


End file.
